¿Un hijo?
by InOurTalons
Summary: Un niño bajo el umbral de la puerta, todos desconocen al padre de este, que al parecer es... ¿Sasuke?
1. Un niño en la puerta

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**¿Un hijo?**

**_Un niño en la puerta_  
**

Llanto, era lo único que se sentía fuera de la residencia Uchiha. Algo raro, si se piensa que son altas horas de la madrugada, y con el frío que hacía nadie en su sano juicio saldría con un bebe.

—Diablos — decía Sasuke, con un tono molesto —¿Cuánto quieres?

Esta era la típica pregunta que hacía cuando sentía un llanto de bebe, venían mujeres para cobrarle la paternidad. Sabía que el noventa por ciento de las veces el niño ni siquiera le pertenecía, pero para evitar problemas les entregaba una suma de dinero importante, con tal que lo dejaran en paz.

Nadie respondió.

El bebe seguía llorando.

— ¿Quién es?— volvió a preguntar, fastidiado de que nadie contestara.—

El llanto seguía tornándose casi insoportable.

Abrió la puerta, y la visión fue chocante. El bebe se encontraba desnudo, con restos de sangre en su cuerpo, morado por el frío. Y lo peor de todo, es que nadie se encontraba allí.

Dudo en tomarlo, pero si lo dejaba allí, seguramente moriría. Debe haber estado loca la madre para hacer algo así.

Lo tomo entre sus brazos, y lo limpio. No tenía idea de quien podía ser la madre, ni tampoco le interesaba saberlo, no quería toparse con una mujer así de desquiciada.

Seguramente había nacido recién, ya que la sangre no provenía de su cuerpo.

Lo acomodó en su cama, para que pudiese dormir tranquilo. No lo quería, pero si era su hijo, no dejaría que muriera, menos de una manera tan cruel.

—Mañana veré que hago con el—dijo Sasuke para si mismo—

.

.

.

El niño no se cansaba de llorar, tenía hambre, y claro, el no tenía que darle.

Tendré que llevarlo con Tsunade.- dijo Sasuke para sí mismo.- Ella vera que hace.

Camino por las calles de Konoha, viendo que todos lo observaban, algunas mujeres casi se derretían al ver al Uchiha caminando con un bebe entre sus brazos, sin duda imaginaban que el hijo que llevaba era el de ellas.

Llego a la torre, y decidió entrar.

—¿Qué quieres?.— dijo Tsunade molesta de que entrara sin golpear la puerta.— ¿Por qué traes un bebe?

—Anoche lo dejaron en la entrada de mi casa— dijo Sasuke— Necesito saber si es mi hijo.

—Vaya— dijo Tsunade— ¿Y no viste a quien lo dejo?

—No— contestó el… Dejo al niño abandonado, por poco se muere.

—Ya— dijo Tsunade— Realizaremos el examen, pero ¿Qué pasa si es tuyo?

—Tendría que cuidarlo—dijo Sasuke— Me haré cargo de el, sólo si resulta ser mi hijo.

—¿Y si no lo es?— pregunto ella.—

—Lo dejare—dijo el, sin ni siquiera mostrarse arrepentido— Nada me dice que debería hacerme cargo de algo que ni siquiera es mío.

—Tienes razón— dijo Tsunade, meditando las palabras que había dicho.— No tienes porque hacerte cargo si no te pertenece.

.

.

.

En el hospital de Konoha, se encontraba Sasuke, el niño que aún no tenía nombre, Naruto y Sakura, que al enterarse de la noticia decidieron acompañar a su amigo. Pensaron que podía estar afectado, pero se veía de lo más normal, como si nada estuviese sucediendo

Necesitamos una muestra de sangre.- dijo la enfermera.- Pase por aquí.- dijo señalando el lugar a Sasuke.

La enfermera se encontraba algo nerviosa buscando la vena para extraer la sangre, rara vez tenía pacientes con brazos tan trabajados, y en realidad no le molestaba tener que tocar esos brazos.

Apurate.- ordenó Sasuke, ya había notado que la enfermera no estaba realizando su trabajo correctamente.- No tengo todo el día.

Obtenidas las muestras de sangre de ambos, debían esperar algunas horas para saber el resultado.

—¿Y crees que sea tuyo?— preguntó Naruto—

—No lo se—dijo Sasuke—

—Y si es tuyo.. ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?—preguntó Sakura—

—No lo sé— dijo Sasuke ya molesto por las preguntas—Déjenme en paz.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron tristes, si es que el niño resultaba ser de Sasuke, no tendría una vida muy buena que digamos, en el sentido de que su padre sería muy frío y apenas soportaría que jugara.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente para el equipo 7, ya que aún no pasaba ni una sola hora, y Sasuke ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

.

.

.

—Vamos a comer Ramen—dijo Naruto— Así el tiempo pasa más rápido... Sasuke invita.

—Vamos— dijo Sasuke— No he desayunado.

El camino hacia el Ichiraku transcurrió en silencio, Naruto no sabía que decir, y Sakura tampoco, y como siempre, Sasuke no tenía ganas de hablar.

El almuerzo también hubiese transcurrido en silencio, si no es por Naruto y sus "aventuras"

—Cuando iba saliendo de mi casa—dijo Naruto con el fin de romper el hielo— Vi a unos perros cruzándose, lastima que el perro era muy pequeño...

Sasuke lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, casi rogando por que se callara.

Sakura sólo sonrió.

—Y ayer— dijo Naruto, tratando de seguir con la conversación— Me di cuenta de que cuando no voy a orinar en la mañana... la orina me sale...

—Cállate— dijo Sasuke— No me interesa.

—Creo que ya deberían estar listos los exámenes—dijo Sakura. —

—Vamos— dijo Naruto— Ya quiero saber si es o no hijo de Sasuke.

Llegaron al hospital, el resultado se encontraba dentro de un sobre, como cualquier otro examen.

—¿Y?— preguntó Naruto— ¿Es tuyo?

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Nota:_

_Considerando que este fic tenía más lectores interesados y era rescatable dentro de lo que había escrito, lo subiré de nuevo, espero que sean pacientes, ya que debo hacer algunos arreglos. No modificaré la historia._


	2. Miedo

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

**

* * *

**

**Miedo**

— ¿Y?— dijo Naruto—¿Es tuyo?

—No— dijo Sasuke tranquilo— No lo es.

Naruto y Sakura suspiraron aliviados, por suerte ese niño no era de su amigo, ya que hubiera tenido que vivir condiciones que no son adecuadas para un bebe. Al menos eso pensaban ellos, que nunca lo habían visto haciendo demostraciones de cariño, y si alguna vez se casaba debería ser una mujer sumamente dulce que pudiese compensar la falta de afecto del padre.

—Se lo iré a dejar a Tsunade— dijo Sasuke—, ella deberá hacerse cargo del niño, como lo prometió.

.

.

.

—¿Y es tuyo?— pregunto, esperando un si como respuesta, en algún momento debería tener responsabilidades, y considerando que faltaba mucho tiempo para que se casara, un hijo era lo mejor para este propósito.

—No— dijo el, desilusionado a Tsunade—

—Una pena— dijo Tsunade con tristeza— No creo que este niño tenga un muy buen pasar.

—No es mi problema— dijo Sasuke.—

—Lo sé— dijo ella— Pero si te arrepientes puedes venir a buscarlo.

—No lo haré— dijo el— No es mío.

.

.

.

Sasuke llegó a su casa, tranquilo porque no tendía que hacerse cargo de un bebe, y además necesitaba descansar, ya que el niño no lo había dejado dormir.

A medianoche, volvió a sentir un llanto, parecido al de la noche anterior, pero esta vez más fuerte y desgarrador.

—Mierda— masculló Sasuke— Otra maldita noche sin dormir.

Abrió la puerta para recoger a la criatura, y para su sorpresa esta no estaba.

—Me hace falta dormir— dijo Sasuke— Creo estar alucinando.

Ahora el llanto se oía dentro de la casa.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha no tenía miedo, al menos eso decía el para si mismo, ni siquiera ante el mismo se olvidaba de su orgullo… si de todas formas ¿A quién le asusta el llanto de alguien cuando se esta solo en casa?

Fue a ver su habitación, ya que ese lugar parecía ser el origen del llanto, y de nuevo no encontró nada.

El llanto seguía, pero no había nadie que lo estuviera provocando.

—Llamaré a Naruto—dijo el—Me debe estar jugando una muy mala broma.

Esto era prácticamente imposible, ya que su amigo no era de hacer este tipo de bromas, pero para tranquilizarse un poco decidió que probablemente Naruto estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Tomo el teléfono y espero…

…

—¿Qué quieres?— contestó Naruto del otro lado, era el quien había sido molestado.—

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa?— preguntó Sasuke, en realidad estaba un poco, sólo un poco asustado—

—¿Pijama Party?—preguntó Naruto molestando a su amigo.—

—Si— dijo el, necesitaba que llegara rápido—Apúrate, es importante.

Cortó la llamada, dejando a Naruto algo preocupado.

.

.

.

El llanto seguía, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y molesto, si es que eso era posible.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, debía ser Naruto.

— ¿Para que me llamaste?—preguntó Naruto, y al escuchar el sonido— ¿Qué es eso que suena?

— ¿Lo oyes?— preguntó Sasuke, más tranquilo, se había asegurado de que no estaba loco, o por lo menos no era el único—

—Si— dijo Naruto— Tienes un bebe en casa.

—No— dijo Sasuke— Y ese es el problema, aquí no hay ningún bebe.

—Mejor yo me voy— dijo Naruto, para luego echarse a correr y decir—Parece que es contagioso.

.

.

.

Sasuke se quedo sólo nuevamente. Al parecer debería ir a buscar al niño que le dejo a Tsunade. Esto iría contra su orgullo, ya que había dicho que no lo haría… pero que importaba, si al final el también es un humano, y como todo humano necesita dormir.

—Y que tiene de malo— dijo Sasuke para si mismo a modo de consuelo— Si dicen que los niños traen felicidad, y que mejor que despertarse todas las mañanas con un llanto, o tener que ir a pasear con un coche— El odiaba los llantos, y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo compartir su poca felicidad—

.

.

.

—Veo que cambiaste de opinión—Dijo Tsunade, y luego agregó a modo de sarcasmo— Si se nota que quieres ser padre.

—Si, si si.—dijo el.— Ya déme al niño

—Esta bien—dijo ella—Pero calma, ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar? Tengo que inscribirlo en el registro.

—Fugaku— dijo el sin pensarlo mayormente— Como mi padre.

—Ya veo— dijo Tsunade—Entonces se llamará Fugaku Uchiha.

—Si— dijo Sasuke ya molesto por la espera—Entrégueme al niño.

—Cuídalo— dijo Tsunade, entregándole al pequeño— Es tu responsabilidad.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

Siento la demora, se que este fic estaba mucho más avanzado, pero era necesario arreglar algunas cosas.


	3. Niñera

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

**

* * *

**

**Niñera**

Sasuke se despertó con un llanto, esta vez no venía desde el patio, venía desde el ser que al parecer estaba aburrido de no llorar, porque no se cansaba de hacerlo. Le había dado comida, lo había mudado, lo había mecido… había hecho todo para que se callara… pero el niño insistía, hasta que se quedo dormido, y le dio unos minutos de descanso.

—Creo que necesitaré una maldita niñera, alguien tiene que cuidar al niño cuando tenga que ir a alguna misión—dijo Sasuke para si mismo— Además, me aburre estar todo el día con el, si al menos supiera hablar, o por lo menos caminar… o atenderse sólo, sería más fácil, pero no, lo único que sabe hacer es llorar, y vaya que lo hace bien.

.

—Necesito de tu ayuda—.dijo Sasuke a Naruto—

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Naruto curioso, ya que su amigo no siempre le pedía ayuda—

—Una niñera— contestó Sasuke—

—¿Para ti?— preguntó Naruto y luego agregó— ¿No estas grande, para necesitar una niñera?

—No es para mi, idiota— dijo Sasuke— Es para Fugaku

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?— preguntó Naruto.—¿Y a quién piensas contratar?

—No lo se—dijo Sasuke—Mejor hablaré con Tsunade, ella debe saber de alguien disponible.

.

.

.

—Hinata Hyuga— dijo Tsunade— Ella es la más indicada para cuidar a tu hijo.

— ¿Pero ella no es la heredera del clan?— preguntó Sasuke.— ¿Para que va a trabajar como niñera?-

—Su padre la desterró— dijo ella— Pero eso no te incumbe, la aceptas ¿Si o No?

—Si— dijo el— Dile que sea puntual al llegar, porque tengo unas misiones que hacer.

—Esta bien—agregó Tsunade. — Trátala con respeto, es algo sensible.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se encontraba frente a la entrada de la residencia Uchiha, había llegado antes del tiempo, para no hacerlo enojar, como le había indicado Tsunade, Sasuke era algo enojón, difícil de tratar.

—Buenos días—Saludo ella cortésmente—

—Buenos días—Contestó Sasuke—Te deje un poco de dinero por si tienes que comprar algo para el niño, volveré en una semana más, cuídalo bien. Si le pasa algo será tu culpa—dijo amenazándola—

—Todo estará bien— dijo ella, ya intimidada por Sasuke—

.

.

.

Entro a la casa, y se encontró con el niño, que estaba despierto, decidió que sería bueno darle un baño, para llevarlo a pasear, y que no estuviese encerrado todo el día.

Hinata, por un momento se sintió intimidada por el pequeño Fugaku, era entupido si se pensaba que era sólo un niño, pero luego recordó que estaban solos, y nadie la estaba viendo.

Salieron a pasear, algunos aldeanos cuchicheaban a su alrededor.

_—Ahora se por qué la echaron— decían algunas señoras cuando vieron pasar a Hinata con el niño—_

_—__¿Y quién iba a pensar que era del Uchiha?— decía otra.— Y tan tímida que se veía…_

_—__¿Y cuando tuvo el hijo?—dijo otra.— Ni se notaba que estaba embarazada__  
_  
Hinata no prestó atención a lo que se hablaba a su alrededor, estaba más preocupada de ver al niño, que de otras cosas. Fugaku sonreía, y parecía disfrutar la salida.

.

.

.

La semana paso rápidamente, Hinata conocía los gustos del pequeño niño, y ya apenas lloraba, le era agradable y entretenido cuidar a Fugaku. A veces imaginaba que ella era la madre del niño, y el padre era Naruto, ella sabía que el estaba de hace tiempo con Sakura, pero era su sueño de niña, y se sentía bien pensando eso, aunque después se hiciera daño al saber que era mentira…

—Llegué—dijo Sasuke, cuando entro a la casa.—¿Cómo se portó Fugaku?

—Bien— contestó ella tímidamente—, ahora esta dormido.

— ¿Quieres ir a tu casa?—preguntó el.— Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí por hoy.

— No— dijo ella triste. — Yo no tengo casa, me echaron.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres—dijo el. —, tu duermes en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.

—Pero— dijo ella aún más avergonzada—, yo no quiero incomodarle.

—No me incomodas— dijo el— De todas formas, en esta casa, se hace lo que yo digo, así que dormirás en mi cama, sin peros.

.

.

.

Hinata, además de servir como niñera, se tuvo que encargar de los quehaceres domésticos. Sasuke no se manejaba muy bien con estos, y además ella no quería ser un estorbo dentro de la casa, por lo demás, se entretenía preparando la comida, y ordenando lo poco que desordenaba Sasuke.

Mientras que a el, no le molestaba que lo atendieran. No quería abusar de la voluntad de la chica, pero de todas formas le estaba dando un lugar donde vivir, por lo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

.

.

.

Los rumores seguían expandiéndose, hasta que llegaron a los oídos de Hiashi, quien no podía creer que su hija tuviera un hijo, menos del traidor, y que el ni siquiera se haya enterado por ella, si no que de los chismes…

—Maldita—dijo el— Yo sabía que fingía algo, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

.

.

.

Llegó enojado a la residencia Uchiha, donde se suponía que ella estaría, si es que el rumor era cierto.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera golpear, y entro a la casa en busca de Hinata, vio que en una de las habitaciones estaba durmiendo el niño, y que en otra estaba ella durmiendo en la cama matrimonial.

La despertó, sin siquiera preocuparse del niño que dormía, y le gritó todo lo que se había guardado mientras ella vivía bajo su techo.

Sasuke se estaba bañando, pero cuando sintió los gritos se vio obligado a salir, sin siquiera vestirse, solo con la toalla amarrada, cubriendo sus partes íntimas.

—Siempre supe que eras una puta— gritaba Hiashi— Ni siquiera tienes la decencia de ocultarlo.

Hinata no respondía

—Vienes y te acuestas con ese traidor— dijo nuevamente el, tomándola de un brazo, sin cuidado de lastimarla— Que bueno que te eche del clan, eres indigna de ser una Hyuga.

—Sal de mi casa.—dijo Sasuke—No tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí.

—¿Y tu?—dijo Hiashi, soltando a Hinata, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo— No te atrevas a hablarme así

—Ya te dije— repitió Sasuke— Sal de mi casa.

Hinata se encontraba llorando en el suelo, su padre la había golpeado y humillado.

—Me llevaré a Hinata— dijo Hiashi—Tiene que aprender la lección, a no ser que quieras seguir acostándote con ella... No me extrañaría de un tipo como tu.

—No te llevarás a nadie y…— dijo Sasuke.—Sal de mi casa… o te mato— dijo esto último con su sharingan activado.—

Hiashi se fue de la casa, insultando por última vez a su hija, que seguía llorando.

Sasuke no sabía que hacer, Hinata estaba llorando, de cierta forma había empezado a apreciarla un poco, ya que era una buena persona con el y su hijo. Además no había nadie observándolo, así que podía dejar caer un poco de su mascara de hielo, para convertirse en alguien más humano.

La abrazó, mientras ella lloraba desconsolada sobre su pecho desnudo, ella no percibió esto, debido a lo que sentía. No le dijo nada, porque no sabía que decirle, y además ella no tenía ganas de hablar.

—Quédate conmigo—dijo ella, entre sollozos—

Sasuke tenía que ir a una misión, pero no podía dejar a Hinata así.

**_Continuara…_**

****


	4. ¿Adios?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**¿Adiós?**

Hinata se quedó dormida de tanto llorar, Sasuke la acomodó en su cama, para luego partir a la misión, iba atrasado, pero en realidad no le importaba mucho, de todas formas Kakashi, que iría con el, siempre llegaba tarde.

Salió de la casa, rumbo a la entrada de Konoha, Kakashi aún no llegaba.

Espero, pensando en lo sucedido anteriormente, se sentía mal por haber dejado sola a Hinata con su hijo, pero tenía que hacerlo, sus misiones eran importantes, tanto para el como para la aldea.

—Siento la demora— dijo Kakashi .—Tenía unos problemas con mi hija.

—Tu no tienes hijos— dijo Sasuke, su ex -maestro en ocasiones era algo mentiroso.—

—Lo siento— dijo Kakashi.—, me quede dormido

Caminaron por el bosque, la misión era fácil, era ir a dejar unos pergaminos a otra aldea, lo complicado era la lejanía del lugar, tardarían al menos dos días en llegar, y otros dos en devolverse.

—Supe que ayer tuviste un problema— dijo Kakashi, mirando a Sasuke—

— ¿Problema?— preguntó Sasuke, si se refería a lo de Hiashi, no era problema de el.—

—Si, con el cabecilla del clan Hyuga— dijo Kakashi.—Fue a tu casa ¿Verdad?

—Si.- contestó el tranquilamente.—Cree que tengo algo con su hija.

— ¿Con Hinata?— preguntó extrañado Kakashi, no tenía idea todo lo que había ocurrido—

—Si— contestó Sasuke— Ella esta viviendo en mi casa, cuidando a mi hijo.

— ¿Tu hijo?—preguntó Kakashi, a su parecer Hiashi estaba en toda la razón al armar un escándalo, ¿Cómo no?, si un desconocido estaba con su hija, y además tenían un hijo.

—Si— contestó Sasuke, no quería dar las explicaciones reales, por eso omitió que el hijo no era de el—

— ¿Y Hinata es la madre?— preguntó Kakashi—

—No— contestó Sasuke— Basta de preguntas.

Kakashi quedo sorprendido, primero no tenía idea que Sasuke había tenido un hijo, segundo no entendía por qué estaba viviendo con Hinata… todo era demasiado rápido.

.

.

.

Hinata despertó después de un buen rato durmiendo, se encontraba sola, en la casa de Sasuke. Se levantó para ir a ver al niño, y este se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente. Por un momento deseó volver a ser así, dormir sin problemas, sin nada que le atormente.

Decidió darse un baño, necesitaba relajarse, se sentía cansada, y su cuerpo le dolía, porque su padre la había golpeado. Tenía algunos moretones en los brazos, y espalda. Se sentía humillada, como nunca antes.

Termino de ducharse, y fue a ver al pequeño Fugaku, ya no dormía, se encontraba despierto. Lo tomó en sus brazos, y el niño sonrío tiernamente, debía darle su biberón, encontraba extraño que el niño no se enfermara, si ni siquiera tomaba leche materna…

—Debe ser así por su padre— dijo Hinata, ella no sabía que Sasuke no era el padre biológico.—

Alguien golpeo la puerta.

Hinata la abrió, y se encontró con Naruto y Sakura…

—Buenos días— saludó Hinata—

—Buenos días— contestaron ambos al unísono—

—Sasuke esta en una misión— dijo Hinata—¿Quieren dejarle un recado?

—No— dijo Sakura dulcemente. — Te veníamos a ver a ti.

—Voy a ir a ver a Fugaku —dijo Naruto, debía dejar a las mujeres charlar en privado—

.

.

.

—Hinata— dijo Sakura.—¿Estas bien?

—No.—dijo Hinata triste, seguramente Sakura ya sabía lo que había sucedido con su padre.—

Sakura abrazó a Hinata, se sentía mal por ella, siempre le había tocado vivir lo peor, y generalmente se encontraba sola.

—Gracias— dijo Hinata, sonriéndole a Sakura, a pesar de que ella fuese la novia del chico que la atraía, agradecía su amistad—

—Cuando vuelva Sasuke, ¿Quieres que vallamos al centro comercial juntas?— preguntó Sakura— Ya sabes, podemos comprarnos cosas, conversar…

Ambas chicas sonrieron, las dos agradecían tenerse como amigas, Sakura porque Hinata la entendía, y nunca se reía de un problema por muy tonto que este fuese, y Hinata porque Sakura le ayudaba en lo que le resultaba difícil, y siempre le hacia sentir mejor.

Hinata miro el reloj, y vio que era la hora de baño de Fugaku. Naruto y Sakura miraban la escena con ternura, algún día tendrían hijos, y tendrían que hacer lo mismo con ellos.

—Hinata.—dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de la chica.—De seguro serás una muy buena madre.

Hinata sólo sonrío, en otro momento, se hubiese sonrojado, pero no le causo nada el comentario, ya no imaginaba su vida junto a el.

.

.

.

Ya habían finalizado la misión, y se dirigían de vuelta a la aldea…

—Oye, Sasuke,—dijo Kakashi.—, que te parece si nos quedamos en este lugar a dormir.

—Bueno— dijo Sasuke, observando la posada, sabía que debía llegar ese mismo día, pero necesitaba dormir un poco.—Estoy cansado.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasados los cuatro días, y Sasuke debía regresar pronto, en la residencia Uchiha, Hinata se preparaba para dormir, había recostado al pequeño Fugaku, mientras que ella leía una novela. No tenía nada más que hacer, y además debía esperar a Sasuke, que llegaría pronto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe…

—¿Sasuke?—preguntó Hinata, algo extrañada, Sasuke siempre golpeaba antes de entrar, para no asustarla.—

Era Hiashi, que se acercaba donde ella estaba, claramente enojado.

—¿Padre?— dijo Hinata asustada, alejándose un poco de el—

—No esta Sasuke ¿Verdad?— dijo el, con un tono sarcástico.—Una pena

Hiashi tomo a su hija y sin pensarlo dos veces la atacó como si fuese un enemigo, Hinata cayo al suelo en un charco de sangre, le gritó e insultó, sabiendo que ella no sería capaz de pararse y defenderse.

Antes de irse, le dio una patada en el estomago, casi cortándole la respiración.

Fugaku comenzó a llorar fuertemente, atrayendo la atención de los vecinos. El niño no había visto la escena, pero al parecer sintió que algo malo ocurría, por eso lloraba.

Algunos vecinos, entraron a la residencia, ya que la puerta estaba abierta y las luces encendidas, vieron que el niño estaba bien, pero al parecer estaba sólo. Buscaron en las habitaciones, hasta que encontraron a Hinata en el suelo, casi muerta.

Llamaron rápidamente al hospital de la aldea, para que enviaran parte del personal, a buscar a la chica, no podían dejarla así.

Fugaku, se quedó con Naruto y Sakura, alguien debía cuidarlo.

.

.

.

—Apurémonos—dijo Sasuke, tenía un mal presentimiento—

* * *

_**Continuara**_


	5. Debilidad

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**Debilidad**

Entre tanto, en el hospital de Konoha, se encontraba Hinata en muy mal estado, sus signos vitales eran débiles, había perdido mucha sangre. Sakura se encargo de atenderla personalmente, quería que ella estuviese bien, le había tomado cariño, y dejar que muriera sería una crueldad.

Naruto se encontraba con Fugaku, el niño no paraba de llorar, al parecer extrañaba los brazos de Hinata, con ella casi ni lloraba.

— ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?— preguntaba Naruto, al niño que se encontraba en sus brazos.—

El niño lloraba más fuerte

—¿Quieres ir a tu casa?—pregunta Naruto nuevamente, como esperando una respuesta—

El niño seguía llorando

.

.

.

Mientras que Sasuke caminaba en dirección a su casa, esperando encontrarse con Hinata y Fugaku. Eran como una familia, aunque claro, no habían lazos amorosos entre el y Hinata… pero el no los descartaba, existía una pequeña probabilidad de que estos pudieran existir.

—Ya llegue— dijo Sasuke, mientras abría la puerta—

Entró, y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Pensó que podían estar en otro lugar, en un paseo.

Pasados unos minutos, sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

— ¿Naruto? Qué haces con mi hijo— preguntó Sasuke, al ver que Naruto era quien golpeaba— ¿Y donde esta Hinata?

—No sabes lo que pasó—dijo Naruto agitado—Hinata esta en el hospital, su padre la golpeó.

—Maldito— masculló Sasuke— Dame al niño, iré a ver a Hinata.

—Veo que alguien esta enamorado—dijo Naruto, observando a su amigo que comenzaba a caminar rápidamente.—

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde esta Hinata Hyuga?—preguntó a la recepcionista—

—El horario de visitas ya terminó— contesto esta—Puede volver mañana

—Pregunte, ¿Dónde esta Hinata Hyuga?— dijo el, ya enojado—

—En la habitación 205— contesto ella— No puede pasar.

El caminó hacia las habitaciones, y entro sin hacer caso a la recepcionista.

Allí estaba ella, con sus ojos cerrados, conectada a muchas maquinas, que en ese momento cumplían las funciones que su cuerpo no podía realizar.

Se acercó a ella, y tomo su mano, estaba fría, sintió pena por ella, una necesidad de protegerla, y alejarla de su padre, que siempre trataba de humillarla.

Sintió que ella comenzaba a moverse, pero sus ojos aún no se abrían. La observó detenidamente, sin duda era una mujer hermosa, quizás no era la más llamativa de la aldea, pero para el si lo era. Se acercó más a ella, y la besó entre los cables que la conectaban a las maquinas. No se dio cuenta, pero alguien estaba observando lo que ocurría.

Al lado de la cama, había una silla, se sentó en ese lugar para acompañarla durante la noche. Su hijo dormía en sus brazos. Se quedó con la excusa de que quería evitar un ataque del padre de Hinata, la excusa sobraba, de todas formas nadie le impediría acompañarla.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, ella abrió los ojos. Ya se encontraba mejor, no por nada, era una Ninja, y su cuerpo estaba algo acostumbrado a los ataques.

—Gracias por acompañarme— dijo a Sasuke, cuando vio que el abría sus ojos—

El no le respondió, no quería acordarse de las razones que lo hacían acompañarla.

De pronto entro Sakura a la habitación, ella tenía que controlar que su paciente estuviese bien.

—Hola Sasuke, Hinata— dijo Sakura, y luego mirando a la chica agregó.— Que bueno que despertaste, me tenías preocupada.-

—Hola Sakura— contestó Hinata— No te preocupes, me siento mejor.

—Veo que la compañía de Sasuke te hace bien— dijo Sakura, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara, y Sasuke también, pero mucho menos— Sasuke, necesito que salgas… a no ser que quieras ver a Hinata desnuda.

Sasuke salió de la habitación, al parecer Sakura sospechaba algo… de todas formas no le hubiese molestado ver a Hinata sin ropa.

Mientras que en la habitación.

— ¿Y Hinata?— preguntó Sakura— ¿No me vas a contar nada?

— ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Hinata—

—De Sasuke— dijo Sakura — ¿Te gusta?

Ella asintió con su cabeza.

—Yo te ayudaré. — dijo Sakura.— Cuando te recuperes, te ayudare a que lo conquistes… caerá rendido a tus pies.

—Pero…—dijo Hinata—En la aldea hay chicas muy lindas que lo quieren… Yo no tengo oportunidad

—Si la tienes—dijo Sakura, ella había observado lo ocurrido la noche anterior— Además, el te acompaño, eso es raro. Ya, ahora te tengo que revisar.

Sakura verificó sus signos vitales, y se dio cuenta de que se habían normalizado. Sólo faltaba que cicatrizaran algunas heridas.

—En dos días más, te daré el alta— dijo Sakura—Por el momento descansa… Acuérdate de nuestro plan…

Pasaron los dos días, y Hinata ya se encontraba bien. Sakura la había invitado al centro comercial, para que comprara algunas cosas que serían necesarias para llevar a cabo el plan.

—Hinata—dijo Sakura—, tienes que comprar nueva ropa, para que cuando Sasuke te vea, no se resista y te pida ser su novia.

—Pero— dijo Hinata triste—Yo no creo que Sasuke se fije en mi…

—Si lo hará— dijo Sakura.—Y no se diga más-

Entraron, y compraron algunas prendas a elección de Sakura. Hinata rechazaba casi todas las que ella ofrecía, por lo que decidió no tomar en cuenta su opinión, y comprar lo que ella quería.

—Pero, Sakura— dice Hinata, falsamente enojada—Yo no me atrevo a salir de mi casa con eso.-

—¿Y quien dice que vas a salir de tu casa con esto?— dice Sakura divertida—Sasuke no creo que te deje salir con algo así. Otra cosa, hoy vamos a salir los cuatro, tu, Sasuke, Naruto y yo. Dejaremos a Fugaku con Kakashi. Es tu oportunidad...

.

.

.

Hinata llego a la casa, que compartía con Sasuke. El se encontraba tratando de calmar al niño, que como siempre, lloraba.

—¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó Sasuke, tratando de iniciar una conversación—

—Bien— contestó ella algo sonrojada, mientras sostenía a Fugaku, quien se calmaba casi automáticamente—

—Al fin—dijo Sasuke— Lloró toda la tarde.

Hinata sonrío, y recordó que debía avisarle a Sasuke, que saldrían a cenar con Naruto y Sakura.

—Sasuke.—dijo Hinata—Sakura nos invito para que fuéramos a cenar con ella y Naruto… ¿Quieres ir?

—¿Y Fugaku?-—preguntó el—

—Se quedara con Kakashi.—contestó ella—

—Sí, vamos— dijo el, fingiendo que no le interesaba, pero en realidad si quería ir, sentía que era su oportunidad para acercarse a Hinata, y que ella pensara que podía ser mucho más que la niñera de su hijo—

—Espera— dijo Hinata sonrojada— Tengo que ir a arreglarme.

Sasuke deseó decirle que no lo necesitaba, que así se veía perfecta, pero no lo hizo, su orgullo se lo impedía.

Entre tanto, Hinata se alistaba con una de las prendas que Sakura escogió.

Al parecer Sasuke si caería rendido a sus pies, como dijo Sakura.

_**Continuara…**_

__


	6. Llamando tu atencion

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**Llamando tu atención.**

Hinata se había arreglado, tal como Sakura le había aconsejado. Usaba un vestido algo corto para su gusto, pero en realidad no lo era, tanto.

Salió de la habitación, nerviosa de que Sasuke la viese vestida así, quizás ni si quiera se fijaría en ella, y ella pensaba tontamente que si lo haría.

Sasuke la observó detenidamente, se veía bien, extremadamente bien, le hubiese gustado quedarse en casa, pero tenían que salir, con Naruto y Sakura. Además debían ir a dejar a Fugaku con Kakashi.-

—Te ves bien—dijo Sasuke, torpemente, sus palabras salieron sin fluidez.

—Gracias— dijo Hinata sonrojada— ¿vamos?

—Si— dijo el, con seriedad.— Tenemos que ir a dejar a Fugaku primero.

.

.

.

Salieron de la casa, en dirección al hogar de Kakashi, parecían una pareja de casados, con su pequeño hijo. La gente los miraba, algunos con desprecio, otros con ternura. Esto no afectaba ni a Hinata, que ya se había acostumbrado a este tipo de miradas por culpa de su padre, y a Sasuke que no le interesaba lo que la gente pensara.

—Cuídalo Kakashi—dijo Sasuke, observando a su pequeño hijo, que se veía algo asustado.-

—Sasuke, descuida— dijo Kakashi—Lo cuidare bien, puedes ir tranquilo.

—Tome Kakashi— dijo Hinata, entregándole un bolso con los objetos que el niño necesitaba—Deje una nota con las indicaciones.

.

.

.

Sasuke y Hinata caminaron hacia el local donde realizarían el encuentro, ella se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, ya que pensaba que el plan de Sakura no daba efecto, aunque en realidad el plan de esta, aún no se ponía en marcha.

—Sasuke, Hinata—llamó Naruto, que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas— Por aquí.

—Hola Hinata.- saludó Sakura—Te ves estupenda, ¿O no, Naruto?

—Si, Hinata— agregó Naruto— Te ves súper bien.

El plan consistía en poner celoso a Sasuke, según Naruto era la única forma que podría dar resultado.

Sasuke veía como otros hombres observaban a Sakura y Hinata de manera descarada, la primera no le importaba mucho, ya que era la novia de su amigo, pero la segunda, sería su novia, y no permitiría que otros hombres la miraran de esa manera.-

—¿Tienes frío?— preguntó Sasuke a Hinata, quería que se cubriera para que dejaran de mirarla.

—No— dijo Hinata extrañada, ya que el lugar estaba algo caluroso— No te preocupes.

En el local, comenzó a sonar una música suave, para que las parejas pudieran bailar un rato.

—Hinata— preguntó Naruto— ¿Quieres bailar?

—Bueno yo…— dijo ella, buscando la respuesta en Sakura, quien asintió levemente, para que Sasuke no lo notara— Si quiero.

La pareja salió a la pista de baile, mientras que Sasuke estaba claramente enojado, aunque más que enojado, celoso de que su amigo bailase con Hinata.

—¿Pasa algo, Sasuke?—preguntó Sakura, sabiendo la respuesta.

—No.— contesto el, fingiendo que no le interesaba lo que Hinata hiciera.

—¿No?— dijo ella— Pensé que Hinata te interesaba, pero como no te importa, le presentaré a un amigo que la quiere conocer.

—Ni se te ocurra— dijo el, y parándose de la mesa, separó a Naruto de Hinata, y continuó bailando el, sabiendo que no lo hacía bien.

—El plan funcionó.—dijo Sakura para sí misma— A Sasuke si le interesa Hinata.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, con Kakashi

—Este niño tiene algo que me parece conocido.- dijo Kakashi, observando a Fugaku—Estoy más que seguro de quien es el padre del niño… Pobre Sasuke, le hicieron creer que el es el padre… pero, no tiene rasgos Hyuga, o sea, que Hinata no es la madre. Demonios, tengo que hablar con Sasuke antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

Hinata y Sakura habían ido al baño, dejando solos a Sasuke y Naruto.

—¿Te gusta Hinata?—pregunta Naruto a Sasuke.

—Si.-contestó el— ¿Algún problema?

—Yo creo que ella esta bien para ti— dijo Naruto— Si es linda, tranquila, quiere a tu hijo, y no esta demás agregar que tiene un cuerpo increíble, ¿O no?

—Yo no soy como tú— dijo Sasuke molesto por el comentario de su amigo, sobretodo por lo que dijo al final— Me interesa por otras razones.

— ¿Cómo cuales?— pregunto Naruto, sin entender a Sasuke.

— Ella me entiende, acompaña y además nunca se enoja por estupideces— dijo Sasuke.

—Pero Sasuke— dijo Naruto— No ves que ella se esforzó, para verse bien para ti, y ahora tu vienes y dices que eso no te importa.

—Espera—dijo Sasuke— ¿Dices que ella se arregló de esa manera para que yo saliera con ella?

—En realidad— dijo Naruto, pensando que había cometido un error— Si, pero no digas que yo te dije.

—Entonces— dijo Sasuke, ya convencido de que el sentimiento era mutuo— Iremos a otro lugar

—¿Qué?— dijo Naruto—Ya te vas

—No— dijo el— Iré con Hinata, sin ustedes.

Hinata y Sakura salieron del baño, y Naruto le avisó a Hinata, que Sasuke deseaba ir a otro lugar. Ella se despidió de sus amigos, y siguió a su acompañante.

— ¿Qué paso, Sasuke?—preguntó Hinata.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?— preguntó el.- Habría sido mucho más fácil.

— ¿De que hablas?—preguntó ella, sin saber a que se refería.

— De que… tu me gustas— dijo el, de golpe, haciendo que ella se confundiera— Naruto me dijo que yo también te gusto….

—Sasuke…— dijo ella tímidamente.— Es cierto

Sasuke la observó detenidamente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, y la besó en la frente.

Ella lo miro con ternura, no se había imaginado que Sasuke podía ser tan tierno.

—Vamos a casa— dijo ella— Estoy algo cansada.

.

.

.

Se quedaron conversando, hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Hinata terminó llorando, ya que sin querer, Sasuke había tocado el tema de su padre.

—Lo siento—decía Sasuke— No fue mi intención, duerme tranquila.

—Quédate conmigo— dijo ella —No me dejes sola.

Sasuke se acomodó al lado de ella, y se quedó dormido, mientras la abrazaba. Tenía que descubrir por qué su padre la odiaba tanto, pero al parecer, no podía preguntárselo.

**Continuara**


	7. Venciendo miedos

**Disclaimer:**_**Naruto no me pertenece.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Venciendo miedos**

Despertaron abrazados, ella aún tenía rastros de haber estado llorando, al parecer el tema de su padre era bastante fuerte para ella, además, el la odiaba, porque cada vez que podía la atacaba.

-¿Cómo amaneció?-preguntaba Hinata, observando a Sasuke.

-Bien.- contestó el, no le preguntaría lo mismo, ya que se notaba que había amanecido mal, su cara reflejaba tristeza y miedo.-

-Tenemos que ir a buscar a Fugaku.- dijo ella, recordando que el pequeño niño, estaba con Kakashi.

- Espera.- dijo el, y se acercó para besarla en los labios, era torpe y brusco, pero para ella estaba bien, así era Sasuke, y no pensaba en cambiarlo, se había enamorado de ese tipo de persona.

Se levantaron rápidamente, para ir a buscar al pequeño Fugaku.

.

.

.

-Sasuke.- dijo Kakashi.- Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

Hinata se retiró de la habitación, junto con Fugaku. Fueron de compras, y a dar un paseo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sasuke

-El niño.- dijo Kakashi.- No es tu hijo.-

-Ya lo sé.- dijo Sasuke.- ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Ya se quien es el padre.- dijo Kakashi.- Tengo que hablar con la Hokage, que ese niño este aquí es peligroso.-

- ¿Quién es?-pregunto Sasuke

-Todavía no puedes saberlo.- dijo Kakashi

Sasuke se retiró de la casa de Kakashi molesto, ya que no podían ocultarle una información tan importante, de todas formas, el cuidaba al niño, y si eso suponía un peligro debía saberlo, ya que en ese caso, Hinata también estaba expuesta.

Por lo que decidió, ir a ver a Tsunade, para obtener información acerca del niño, y además deseaba saber que es lo que había pasado entre Hinata y su clan.

.

.

.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora, Sasuke?-pregunto Tsunade, cada vez que la visitaba era para informarle de algun problema.

-Necesito hablar de algunas cosas.- dijo el.-

-¿De qué?-pregunto ella, algo intrigada, ya que no sabía que podía decir ella, que le interesara a Sasuke.

-¿Qué sucedió entre Hinata y el clan Hyuga? –pregunto el

-No puedo revelar esa información.- contesto ella.-

- ¿ Y que hay de que mi hijo es un peligro?-pregunto el, al parecer lo que ocurría entre Hinata y su clan, era bastante serio.

-Kakashi me hablo de eso.- dijo ella.- Tampoco te puedo revelar lo que sé.

Sasuke se marchó de la oficina, dispuesto a encontrar la respuesta de su primera interrogante por otro medio.

.

.

.

Hablaría con Neji, el debería saber que es lo que sucedió. No eran amigos, pero el era el único que no odiaba a Hinata.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Sasuke, al observar a Neji

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto el

-Es acerca de Hinata.- dijo Sasuke, y vio como cambiaba la expresión del rostro del Hyuga

-¿Le paso algo?-pregunto Neji preocupado.

-No.- dijo el.- Quiero que me cuentes que ocurrió con ella y su clan, por qué su padre la odia tanto

-Te contaré.- dijo el.- Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a ella.

-Te lo prometo.- contesto Sasuke.-

- Sucede que un día, el consejo del clan, determinó que Hinata debía contraer matrimonio con un Ninja de otra aldea, ya que la consideraban inútil para el puesto. Ella se negaba a hacerlo, y huyó el día de la misma boda. Hiashi estaba furioso, ya que lo había deshonrado, manchando el nombre del clan, cuando ella volvió, Hiashi la desheredó, y además tiene un odio desmedido hacia ella, no puede tenerla cerca.- dijo Neji.- El hombre con el que se debía casar, era por lo menos 20 años mayor, y abusaba de ella cada vez que la veía, Hiashi lo sabía, pero no hacía nada, ya que el hombre, pertenecía a un clan respetable.

-Maldito Hiashi.- dijo Sasuke.- No puede hacer eso sólo para mantener su honor.

-No puede hacerlo.- dijo Neji, y luego agregó.- Estamos preparando un ataque en su contra.-

-Les ayudaré.- dijo Sasuke.- No permitiré que siga dañando a Hinata.

-¿Tienes algo con ella?-pregunto Neji, al escuchar que Sasuke la defendía tanto.-

-Aún no.- dijo el.-

-Cuídala.- dijo Neji.- Ella ha sufrido mucho, tu puedes hacerla feliz.-

Ambos hombres se miraron, y luego se dieron la mano, sellando un pacto de amistad que duraría mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

Sasuke llegó a casa, y encontró que el almuerzo ya estaba listo. Hinata daba de comer a Fugaku, quien parecía disfrutar de la comida. Abrazó a Hinata, necesitaba protegerla, y hacer que olvidara lo malo que vivió.

Almorzaron hablando de cosas triviales, más tarde, Naruto y Sakura fueron a visitarlos.

Sasuke y Naruto, decidieron ir a entrenar juntos, ya que de hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacían.

-Supe que te unías al plan en contra de Hiashi.- dijo Naruto

-Si.- dijo el.- Odio a ese hombre.-

-Hoy en la noche lo realizaremos.- dijo Naruto.- Te espero en la entrada de la mansión Hyuga.-

-Esta bien.- dijo Sasuke.- Ahora entrenemos, de hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

.

.

.

Entretanto, dentro de la residencia Uchiha, Hinata y Sakura se hallaban charlando, Sakura estaba feliz de que Hinata y Sasuke estuviesen juntos, si bien no era oficial, ella sabía que si lo sería. No sentía celos de su amiga, ya que ella amaba a otra persona, y siempre había sabido que el no la quería más que como amiga.

-Adivina que.- dijo Sakura a su amiga

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Hinata

-Con Naruto nos vamos a casar.- dijo ella feliz

-Te felicito Sakura.- dijo Hinata.- Van a ser muy felices.-

- Si.- dijo ella.- Necesito que me ayudes a escoger mi vestido, tu tienes buen gusto para esas cosas.

- Yo te ayudaré.- dijo Hinata agradecida de que su amiga la considerara para esa ocasión.

-Ahora cuéntame.- dijo Sakura.- ¿Qué ocurrió ayer con Sasuke?

- Bueno.- dijo Hinata, ahora nerviosa.- Sasuke me dijo lo que sentía por mi, y yo también…

-Que lindo.- dijo ella.- Sasuke esta bien para ti, tu te lo mereces.

Hinata sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga, no estaba segura si ella era digna de merecer a Sasuke.

.

.

.

Los ninjas se encontraban fuera de la mansión Hyuga, entrarían a ella, Naruto, Sasuke y Neji, este último conocía la casa, y podía guiarlos. Los demás vigilarían la entrada.

Hiashi había percibido el chakra de los ninjas, por lo que estaba en guardia.

Naruto sujetó a Hiashi, y este atacó a los tres ninjas, Sasuke se apresuró, y acabo con el de un solo ataque. Los tres terminaron muy dañados, ya que la técnica era poderosa, dejaron al cadáver en el suelo, con la técnica utilizada no quedaban rastros de sangre, cualquiera pensaría que murió de un infarto.

.

.

.

Sasuke entró a su casa, donde Hinata lo esperaba despierta. Al verlo llegar ensangrentado, y pidiéndole disculpas, no entendió nada.

-Mate a Hiashi.- dijo el.- Perdóname.-

Hinata lo abrazó, si bien era su padre, el nunca la había querido como hija, sólo la mantenía.

-No tienes que disculparte.- dijo ella.- ¿Lo hiciste por mi?

El asintió con la cabeza, y luego cayó al suelo. Hiashi había atacado sus canales de chakra, por esa razón se encontraba tan debilitado.

Hinata sabía curar este tipo de problema, por lo que no demoro mucho en sanarlo, y curar sus heridas.

.

.

.

En los días siguientes, Hinata y Sasuke ya habían hecho oficial su relación, ya nadie impediría que estuviesen juntos.

**Continuara...**


	8. Perdida

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Perdida**

En la aldea todo estaba en calma, no intentaban buscar culpables por lo ocurrido con Hiashi, ya que parecía haber sido solo un paro cardíaco. El clan Hyuga tenía un nuevo líder, Neji, el consejo del clan había decidido que el sería el indicado para seguir a Hiashi mientras Hanabi no estuviese preparada, ya que a la niña le faltaba cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke terminaba de recuperarse por las heridas ocasionadas por Hiashi, aún no realizaba misiones ya que su cuerpo no estaba preparado para un ataque, ni para una batalla.

Fugaku estaba creciendo rápidamente a pesar de no haber sido criado con leche materna, lo único malo de este crecimiento acelerado era que cada vez se notaba más que Sasuke no era el padre del niño, cuando era pequeño, el niño pasaba por hijo de cualquier persona, ahora ya no. A Sasuke ya no le importaba saber quien era el padre del niño, decía que era su hijo a todo aquel que le preguntara, así se evitaba tener que dar explicaciones y contar como paso todo.

.

.

.

En la oficina de Tsunade, un hombre al parecer perteneciente al escuadrón ANBU entraba corriendo desesperado, acababa de recibir una noticia que afectaba a toda la aldea.

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunta Tsunade al ver al hombre entrar sin siquiera golpear la puerta—

—Nos atacarán… se acercan unos ninjas para destruir nuestra aldea— dijo el hombre tratando de regularizar su respiración— Nos acusan de secuestro.

—¿Qué estas diciendo?— dijo Tsunade sin entender lo que el hombre comunicaba—

—Dicen que tenemos…—dijo el hombre— Al hijo del kasekage.

—Ve a buscar a Sasuke Uchiha— dijo Tsunade observando al hombre que aún estaba paralizado, luego agregó casi gritando— Rápido

Tsunade observaba por la ventana como empezaban a ingresar ninjas de otras aldeas, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos, ya que no estaban preparados para un ataque. También pensaba en como Sasuke encontró al niño, si bien, este estaba en la entrada de su casa, era imposible que el kazekage lo hubiese dejado allí para meterlo en problemas, ya que Gaara no visitaba Konoha de hace mucho tiempo. Habían más personas involucradas que deberían pagar cuando llegara el momento.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba en su casa, junto con Fugaku y Hinata. Ella estaba tratando de enseñarle algunas palabras a Fugaku, pero este solo la miraba, Sasuke también observaba la escena sin incluirse en ella, no iba con el tener que soportar a un niño que no puede hacer nada.

Estaban tan concentrados en Fugaku, que no sintieron cuando llego el ANBU, por lo que este tuvo que entrar sin el permiso del dueño de casa.

—Sal de mi casa— dijo Sasuke cuando sintió la presencia del extraño—

—Espere— dijo el hombre tratando de calmarse— Tsunade lo necesita urgente.

Sasuke se levantó extrañado, antes de salir besó en la frente a Hinata, y salió de la casa rápidamente, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurría.

.

.

.

—Que bueno que llegaste— dijo Tsunade preocupada— Como verás, nos estan atacando, dicen que secuestraste al hijo del kazekage. Tienes que entregarte por tu propia voluntad, y devolver al niño.

—Eso nunca— dijo Sasuke decidido— Devolveré al niño, pero no me culparé de algo que no hice.

—Hazlo— pidió Tsunade— Ahora deben estar llevándose al niño y acabando con…

Sasuke salió antes de que Tsunade continuara hablando, tenía que rescatar a Hinata, antes de que pudieran hacerle algo.

Entró a los dominios de su familia, y encontró todo en completo desorden, un grupo de hombres trataba de salir con Hinata y el niño.

Fugaku cuando reconoció a su "padre" gritó:

—Papá….

Las palabras que Hinata había tratado de enseñarle habían quedado en su memoria, y era capaz de decirlas.

Sasuke peleó contra los hombres, pero estos le ganaban por número, era incapaz de ir contra todos al mismo tiempo, ya que mientras unos trataban de huir, otros lo acorralaban.

—Papá— volvió a gritar el niño cuando se alejaba de Sasuke, Fugaku ya estaba llorando, tenía miedo, porque además veía a Hinata que también estaba nerviosa y asustada—

Naruto llegó más tarde a unirse a la batalla, pero ya se habían llevado a Hinata y Fugaku.

Sasuke cayó al suelo de rodillas, la escena era igual que cuando acabaron con su familia en el tiempo que el tenía ocho años, cuando el no pudo hacer nada, la diferencia es que ahora la familia que perdió, era la que el había creado. Lágrimas de rabia, miedo e impotencia salían de sus ojos, sin que el pudiera retenerlas.

Naruto estaba deshecho, su amigo, casi hermano se veía acabado, se sentía culpable por no haber llegado a tiempo, lo cual más le dolía.

—Sasuke— dijo Naruto— Podemos hablar con Gaara, le explicamos lo que pasó y de seguro que regresará a Hinata sana y salva.

—No fui capaz de defenderla— murmuró Sasuke aún con lágrimas y apretando los puños— Ella no me perdonará nunca.

—Si lo hará— dijo Naruto confiado— ¿Vamos? ¿O voy yo solo?

—Vamos— dijo Sasuke menos triste, ahora existía una esperanza de rescate—

_**Continuara**_

_**

* * *

**_

Un capitulo bastante corto, si lo alargaba mucho no tenía nada que poner en la continuación, así que lo deje hasta ahí.

Por ahora ya saben quien es el padre del niño, ahora solo falta que descubran quien es la madre y el secuestrador/a.


	9. Contratiempo y despedida

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**

* * *

Contratiempo y despedida**

Un grupo de ninjas se desplazaba a gran velocidad a través del bosque, llevaban consigo dos reos, Hinata y Fugaku, quienes tenían los ojos vendados, para que no pudieran memorizar el camino.

— El jefe nos dará una buena recompensa…— dijo uno de los ninjas cuando observó a los prisioneros.

— Más le vale— añadió otro— Acuérdate que la otra vez, no nos dio nuestro pago.

…

Sasuke y Naruto emprendían el viaje rumbo a la aldea de la arena, como el rubio era amigo de Gaara, el problema se solucionaría rápidamente, según los cálculos de Naruto.

— Por aquí no ha transitado nadie en mucho tiempo— dijo Sasuke observando el terreno— ¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino?

— Que extraño— dijo Naruto— Estoy seguro de que es por aquí.

Continuaron el viaje, hasta que llegaron donde el Kazekage, en el lugar no se veía la gente agitada, ni preocupada, esperaban encontrar a muchos ninjas custodiando la entrada, pero nada de eso había, el lugar estaba en calma.

—Necesito hablar con Gaara— dijo Naruto al guardia.

— Tu nombre— pidió el guardia.

—Naruto Uzumaki— contestó el rubio.

—Adelante.

Caminaron a través de la torre, hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Gaara, quien no esperaba la visita.

— ¿Sucede algo, Naruto?— preguntó el Kazekage al ver a las visitas.

Sasuke lo observó incrédulo, se suponía que el debería estar esperando esa visita.

— Bueno, llego un mensaje a la aldea— comenzó a explicar Naruto.— que venía de tu parte y decía que…

— Yo había raptado a tu hijo— continuó Sasuke.

— ¿A mi hijo?— preguntó Gaara extrañado— ¿Ustedes tenían al niño?

— En realidad lo tenía Sasuke— contestó Naruto.

— Yo no envié mensajes a Konoha— dijo Gaara— ¿Pero donde está el niño?

— Se lo llevaron…— contestó Sasuke— A él y a Hinata.

Gaara rápidamente inició una misión de rescate, claramente alguien se había hecho pasar por él, y seguramente quería desatar una pelea entre el y Sasuke, cosa que parecía estúpida, ya que entre ellos no habían problemas anteriores

Sasuke salió del lugar, ya sabía quien estaba atrás de todo el asunto.

Naruto se debatía entre esperar a Gaara o seguir a Sasuke, el Kazekage le hizo una seña para que siguiera a su amigo, más tarde le alcanzarían los ninjas de la arena.

— ¿Dónde vas?— gritó Naruto, al ver a su amigo correr.

Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto, en su cuerpo aparecían manchas de color negro, y sus ojos se encontraban rojos, el joven de cabello negro no podía controlar la furia que sentía.

Naruto se limitó a correr tras el, sin hablar, ya que si él hubiese estado en la misma situación, de seguro, hubiese liberado algunas colas del zorro.

Llegaron a una cueva, rodeada de agua. Tras Naruto y Sasuke, se encontraban los ninjas de la arena, liderados por Gaara, y algunos ninjas de Konoha, que se unirían a la batalla.

Entraron sin cuidado, sin importar el ruido que hacían dentro de la cueva. Un llanto se escuchaba a lo lejos de esta, de seguro Fugaku estaba llorando, sentía la presencia de su padre.

El sello maldito que Sasuke había tenido activado, se desvaneció completamente al escuchar a su "hijo".

— Sasuke, ve con él— dijo Naruto a su amigo— Nosotros podemos encargarnos de ellos.

Sasuke corrió siguiendo el sonido, y se encontró con Fugaku y Hinata, ambos abrazados. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando los vio, sintió una especie de nudo en el estomago, no había sido como cuando su hermano destruyó a su familia, esta vez había un final feliz, sentía que por fin la vida le sonreía.

— ¡Sasuke!— gritó Hinata cuando lo vio, y corrió a abrazarlo mientras que ella y Fugaku también lloraban— Pensé que no te volvería a ver— dijo entre sollozos.

— Yo nunca los dejaría — dijo Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Hinata y al pequeño niño.

…

Naruto y Gaara avanzaban a través de la cueva, derrotando a algunos ninjas que se cruzaban en su camino, querían encontrar pronto al jefe, pero lo más probable es que debido al revuelo causado por la entrada, haya buscado un escondite más seguro. Cubrieron las entradas para evitar la huida de los ninjas, pero llegó el momento en que parecía no quedar nadie, ningún extraño vivo.

— ¡Demonios!— gritó Naruto cuando comprobó que solo estaban ellos, y los ninjas de Konoha y la arena.

— Ya sé donde debe estar— dijo Gaara — Con Sasuke.

— Cierto— agregó un Ninja— No hemos revisado esa habitación.

Corrieron hacia el lugar, y comenzaron a escuchar gritos, que antes por la lejanía habían sido inaudibles.

— ¡Sasuke!— dijo Naruto al ver a su amigo pelear.

El hombre con el cual libraba la batalla, era Pain, Sasuke estaba algo débil, debido a que aún no se recuperaba por completo, para suerte de él, sus amigos llegaban a ayudar.

Naruto iba a entrar al combate, pero una persona lo detuvo.

— Esto es entre Sasuke, ese tipo y yo— dijo Gaara.

El rubio comprendió inmediatamente el mensaje, aunque claro se quedaría expectante ya que si había problemas no dudaría en ayudar a sus amigos.

Por el aire no volaba ni una mosca, miradas de odio se cruzaban a través del campo, aún nadie atacaba, eran oponentes que preferían esperar antes de lanzar un ataque sin estar seguros de su efectividad.

Comenzaron a atacar y defenderse, estudiando al oponente y buscando debilidades, aún no daban un golpe certero, ya que debían esperar el momento adecuado.

Sasuke no tenía suficiente chakra como para realizar un jutsu más poderoso, por esa razón no podía darse el lujo de atacar como quería.

Pain logró herir a Sasuke en un momento de descuido, aunque Gaara logró atacar a Pain.

La pelea llevaba un ritmo constante, aunque aún no se definía un ganador, estaba demasiado reñido.

En un ataque de Pain, dirigido a Sasuke y Gaara, unos rayos llegan donde se encontraba Hinata y Fugaku…

La batalla termina ahí mismo, la atención se concentra en el menor, por lo que Pain decide retirarse, dejando a los ninjas de Konoha y la arena devastados, el niño había muerto.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

_Nota:_

_Siento la demora, no se me ocurría como continuar la historia, y llegue a esto… espero que les guste._


End file.
